Crystal Millennium Beginnings
by Dragon of Moonlight
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is only just blooming upon the Earth, the Neo-Queen and -King having just awakened the planet from the Freeze. Yet already darkness looms and a new enemy approaches from the stars... Joint Fic; Rated M for future chapters. Please R
1. A New Kingdom and New Responsibilities

Disclaimer: Neither Bree (co-writer) nor I (Dragon) own Sailor Moon or its wonderful characters. That right belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and affiliates. However, the Star Senshi and Titan Sphere belong to Bree; please do not use them without her permission.

Author Note: This is a Joint Fanfiction written by Bree Noelle and myself (Dragon) and will be taking place right at the beginning of Crystal Tokyo. Just about all of our loved, Sailor Moon characters will have a part in this story, which will be filled with romance and adventure. The story is rated M for future chapters which may/will contain violence, sexual content, language, and nudity. We accept all reviews, and gladly, but will report abuse in a heartbeat if it is given. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. If you have any questions, please feel free to e-mail me and I will relay them to Bree. Also, I have added some information at the bottom to help explain terms that may be seen throughout this story; as well as a Dictionary/Translation section to help with any words that may be hard to understand (or Japanese terms that may need English translation).

* * *

A New Kingdom and New Responsibilities

At last the time had come for her to set side her Senshi persona and take on a new role in the world. Serenity surveyed the land before her, taking in the new growth and beautiful landscape that had suddenly appeared when they had released the people from their frozen state a month ago. Helios had explained that Elysion, long dormant beneath the earth's  
crust, had been set free to thrust itself into the new world. With it had come the remnants of the Earth Palace, rising up right behind Tokyo Tower and somehow melding with the tower to create a new and wondrous palace of crystal. Having been using the Ginzinshou for so many years, Serenity had recognized the power that made such a transformation possible and rejoiced in its use. There was still some work to be finished on their new home, but that could be done by hired workers and the Senshi.

"It's so amazing..." the new Queen turned at the sound of a familiar voice and gave her dear friend a bright smile.

"Yes it is, Mina-chan..." she offered, turning her gaze back to the expansive, crystal window. It ran the entire length of her bower, letting in the brilliant sunlight and giving them the perfect view of the city below and the ocean beyond. That ocean, according to many tests, was cleaner than it had ever been before...scientists were left dumbfounded at its clarity, claiming that the last time it had been so clean and unpolluted would have been before the dawn of man. It was just one of the many miracles Serenity and Endymion had given to their people when they rose to the thrown. Clean air and lush vegetation had been another...dying forests had been repopulated with trees and wildlife all over the world, and all the rivers and lakes had been made clear and clean. It was as if the slate of the world had been wiped clean to start anew.

"I'm still wondering how all this was possible...I mean, I know it was the combined power of the Ginzinshou and Golden Crystal, but it still seems as if there was more at work in the cleansing of the land and the people." Serenity sighed softly, turning from the window to walk deeper into her bower, hands held almost protectively over her belly. The room was filled with soft, comfortable places to sit and recline, with little tables set at nearly every chair, and was decorated with swaths of white, yellow, and pink; her favorite colors. They draped against the walls, allowing a homey, comfortable feel to the room. It was her personal place, meant entirely for entertaining close friends and family.

She moved to her favorite chair, a divan of pale pink fabric decorated with white bunnies with cushions that simply embraced her in comfort; the decoration reminded her of the simpler times of her youth. "Where are the others?" she asked, leaning against the soft, silken cushions with a sigh. Absently she played with her long skirt, fanning the fabric out around her legs with one hand, while the other rubbed at her slim tummy. She was only a month pregnant, so wasn't showing, but she could still feel the spark of life within her.

"Mostly exploring the palace...though I know Rei went to the Shrine..."

"How is Onjii-san doing?" the Queen's blue eyes shot up, concern etched in her face.

"As well as can be expected...Rei and Ami both say he doesn't have much more time...but Onjii-san insists he's lived a long and full life, and he's seen one of his greatest dreams come true; that's all he needs..."

"He means the peace, doesn't he? I've heard that from a lot of the older generation..."

"Mmmhmm..." the blond smiled softly from her own chair and absently played with the top skirt of her fuku. "It's a dream come true, really...I mean, I know we always knew this day would come; but to actually see it!" the woman shook her head, the smile on her face somewhat bewildered.

"I know what you mean, Mina-chan...but there's still so much that needs to be done. The people have taken the changes in stride, but I know there are still questions."

"Like 'what happened to all the convicts of the world? What happened to my neighbor from down the street? Why has the population been cut in half?'" Venus gave a heavy sigh.

"Those...and so many others. I know the people we have here are all inherently good, but they still wonder...they still don't fully understand what's happened. Perhaps someday the questions will stop, but for now we have to deal with them..."

"I know...it's why we're still here!" the Senshi leaned forward, patting her monarch on the knee as if she were a child. Serenity smiled in return, clasping her own, slender hand over that of the blonde's.

"Thanks, Mina-chan...I don't know what I would have done without you all. The presence of the Senshi has been, by far, the most relaxing to the populace. Seeing you by my side gives them hope...they've always known the Senshi would protect them, and seeing you actively involved in the kingdom helps them to realize what's happening is good."

"I've noticed that...we all have. The only time it get's annoying is when they bombard us with questions..or attempt to corner us. I know Uranus has had that problem several times."

"It wouldn't be a problem if she could handle people a little better." The queen grinned, her blue eyes sparkling.

"It's just the stupid people she has a problem with. And I can understand that thought process! Mars is the same way..."

"I think, over time, they'll stop asking stupid questions and move onto living their lives. Things are just so brand new...it's hard to adjust."

"I suppose you're right...anyway, I was supposed to be fetching you for a meeting. There's a delegation here from America..."

"Ah! I've been waiting for them...is Mamo-chan already meeting with them?" She used the kings old pet-name, as she used all her Senshi's, civilian nick-names when they were alone. It was her way of holding onto something of their recent past.

"Hai, he sent me to get you. We should hurry..." the blond rose to her feet, holding out her gloved hand to help the Queen to hers, then turned to lead the woman out of the bower. Her heels clicked on the crystal floor as they made their way down the hall and to the meeting room. It didn't take them long to get there, and Venus was quick to open the door for her monarch. The moment Serenity entered the room Endymion was on his feet, and the others followed suit to bow to the new Queen.

"My Queen, these are the men from America. They wish to discuss the Alliance." Endymion offered, giving his love a bright smile.

"That's wonderful." Serenity turned to the men in the room and gave them a radiant smile. "Please, sit...it's going to be a long discussion. Venus, will you please have one of the workers bring us some refreshment?"

"Of course, Heika. Did you need me to stay for the meeting?"

"No, I don't think so...we should be fine."

"Very well. Good day, Heika, gentleman." the woman gave the room a respectful bow, then shut the door behind her as she left. She gave the order of refreshment to the first servant she saw, then made her way out of the main hall and toward the Gardens.

"I hate that they don't keep us near them..." the voice was masculine and came up on her right; she didn't bother glancing at him.

"Why is that, Kunzite-san?"

"It seems dangerous, to leave them alone like that..."

"They are not alone. There are Guards in that room to protect them, not to mention the presence of Luna-chan and Artemis-chan. Besides, Serenity-Hieka and Endymion-Hieka can handle themselves in any situation..."

"But they shouldn't. A Monarch shouldn't have to lift his or her hand in battle..."

"I doubt there will be battle with the delegates from America. You seem to forget that those with evil intentions were wiped out when Serenity-Hieka and Endymion-Hieka woke the planet..." she wasn't surprised when he didn't respond, often his silence was a sign of concession, or a sign that he was thinking carefully about what he had just heard. She wasn't sure which it was this time, but she had a feeling he was thinking over her words.

"So, where are you headed?" the man was good at changing the subject and Venus had to force back the smile that wanted to come to her lips.

"I was going to the gardens to meet with Jupiter-chan...that's the last place I saw her." she glanced his way, noting the calm and unreadable expression on his face and wishing she could look into his eyes; he could never hide his emotion from her when she looked into his eyes. _'That was a long time ago...you shouldn't think about it...' _she scolded herself, turning her attention back to the hall before them. The walls were filled with huge windows that looked out on the expansive gardens which had appeared right in the center courtyard of the palace. It allowed for a place of tranquility and peace in their rather hectic lives.

"Might I join you?" Kunzite glanced her way, uncertain if he was really welcome. In reality, he knew that they were meant to be there. Endymion and Serenity had welcomed them into their lives with open arms. The fact that they were here proved that they were no longer influenced by any negative energy or thought, but the Senshi...they all seemed to hold grudges.

"It's a free world..." Venus offered with a shrug, stopping only long enough to open the double doors that lead into the main section of the gardens. She didn't get a chance to do that, however, for Kunzite had moved forward quickly to open the door for her. She gave him a nod of thanks, holding back another smile, and stepped onto the cobbled walkway. It wasn't long before he stepped into place beside her once more, his white boots clicking in time with hers.

"So...how have you adjusted to life at the palace?" Venus felt it was her place to ask. While she still wasn't sure what to do about Kunzite or the other Shitennou, she did try to be civil to them.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. It's strange to be back in these halls after everything that happened..."

"I can only imagine..." they passed beneath a canopy of cherry trees, pink blossoms littered the path beneath them and softened their steps. The whole atmosphere was calm, cheerful...almost romantic. _'Stop that, Minako!'_ she thought to herself, shoving any thoughts of romance aside.

"And what of you, Venus-san? Have you adjusted well to this new life?"

"I suppose...it's different, but welcome." there was more she might have said, if she'd been more comfortable with the taller man; but she wasn't. Not yet...none of them were. Silence ascended around them once again, filled only with the sound of birdsong and the rustling of the plants in the gentle breeze.

"So...where are we going?"

"The hot house...Jupiter-chan said she'd be going there. It's just around this corner..." she nodded toward a bend in the path up ahead, then quickened her pace. Perhaps when she was in Makoto's presence, she'd feel more at ease.

The moment they walked into the glass structure, they were hit with overwhelming warmth and humidity. The whole purpose of this particular green house was to allow a thriving population of tropical plants and animals...it was something Makoto had shown an interest in as of late. There was a section of the large, glass structure that was cooler, and  
it was meant mostly for growing herbs, fruits, and vegetables that didn't thrive well in heat and moisture. Walking down the main path of the gardens, Venus lead Kunzite beneath a vast canopy of ferns and trees; it was something you'd see in a rain forest, especially these days. There was even a small area that had pineapple and coconut trees closer to the glass on their right. Exotic birds called from the canopy, and Venus once more wondered how this whole thing had been managed.

They came to another door, this one leading into the cooler air. Once more Kunzite opened the door for her, and she didn't argue against it. Let him play the gentleman, he was good at it and it made him feel better about himself.

"Jupiter-chan? Are you in here?" Venus called into the greenery, hoping she wouldn't have to go searching too far for the brunette.

"Here! I'm tending the strawberries..." came the quick reply. With a destination in mind, Venus made her way down one of the many columns of plants to the back section where the fruits were being grown. Sure enough, there was the woman she'd been looking for kneeling on the ground, her hands covered in dirt. Unlike the blonde, she was not in the eye of the public and so was not transformed.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing gloves..." Venus offered, grinning down at her long-time friend. The brunette smiled and wiped sweat from her brow with her arm (the only thing not covered in dirt) before sitting up and turning her green eyes on her visitors. Seeing Kunzite, the smile faded only slightly.

"I didn't want to ruin my nails..." she offered the blonde with a genuine smile. "Help me up." Makoto offered her hand and Venus was quick to comply, lifting the taller woman to her feet.

"Good afternoon, Kunzite-san." Makoto gave him a quick nod, unsure why he was there. She could only assume he was still trying to win Minako's favor. Nephrite had been doing the same with her for the last month...ever since they're arrival, really. While part of her enjoyed the little banter he offered, their was still a deeply rooted part of her heart that couldn't forget the betrayal of old. _'Then again, were we so different?'_ It was these thoughts that kept her up at night and brought guilt to her heart.

"Good afternoon, Makoto-san..." Kunzite could only be grateful they even let them use their first names when in their civilian forms. It was hard, often he wanted to simply use their Senshi Titles, but he felt that getting on a first-name basis would help ease the tension. "You're gardens are lovely, as ever..."

"Thanks, the aphids think so, too...I've already invested in a huge batch of ladybugs to get rid of them."

"Does that work?" Venus asked, feeling somewhat out of her depth. She was not the floral or fauna expert that Makoto was.

"Mmmhmm...They eat the aphids, along with other bugs, which means the aphids wont be eating my plants." the woman had moved into the shop-area which housed all her gardening tools. This was a much smaller room than the larger shed the regular garden workers used; that shed was located outside of the hot house, near the palace. With a sigh the brunette removed her gloves, beating them on the wall to remove access dirt. She then put them away along with the rest of her tools, and turned back to her visitors. "I was really just finishing up...was there something you needed, V-chan?"

"Not really. Serenity-heika and Endymion-heika are meeting with the American delegates and I was sent out of the room. Thought I'd see if you needed a hand...guess I'm a little bored."

"Ah...where is Rei-chan?"

"At the Shrine..." there was a moment of silence after this statement and Makoto gave a simple nod, her expression somewhat sad. Then she took a breath and let it out.

"And Ami-chan is at the university...I swear that girl is going to run herself ragged." Makoto grinned, her green eyes shining.

"Probably, but she'll enjoy herself doing so."

"That leaves you and me...what about Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan?" the brunette asked, the grin lingering on her face.

"Not sure where they went...probably steeling some alone time. Hotaru-chan's at school, too...she and Ami-chan are almost one of a kind in that regard."

"At least Hotaru-chan maintains a semi-normal, teenage life..." Makoto chuckled, then motioned for them to head out of the shop.

"True! In any case, we're pretty much off duty, at this point..." Venus gave a bright smile, shaking her head. "I was thinking about doing some shopping."

"OH! I haven't been shopping in ages! If you don't mind the company, I'll join you!"

"Mind? How can I mind! I need the company!" Venus giggled softly, following Makoto out of the room and back the way they came. They seemed to have forgotten about Kunzite, entirely. The silver-haired man followed diligently after them, maintaining his silence. He could understand their reluctance to include him in the conversation. They were good friends, almost like siblings, while he was more of an intruder...especially after all they'd been through in the past. It was a wonder they'd been accepted at all. When they made their way back into the main garden, Kunzite slipped down an opposite path to give them their privacy. Perhaps it was better this way; if he maintained professional distance he might win Minako's favor, again...

Once she was certain Kunzite was gone, Venus gave a soft sigh and glanced over her shoulder, feeling guilty yet again. "I hate it too, V-chan..." Makoto offered, her voice suddenly soft. "Every time Nephrite-san tries to talk to me I feel torn between ignoring him and spending time with him. Then again, I can only imagine what it might be like for you...you and Kunzite-san actually have a past! I only met Nephrite-san once before he killed me on the Moon..."

"I just wish I could get over this...pain. Every time I look at Kunzite-san all I see is the image of him thrusting that sword into my gut, that twisted smile upon his face. And the words...the words he whispered to me in that moment...they still haunt my dreams." The blond had stopped walking and now stood, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. Makoto gave her an understanding glance and quickly embraced her.

"I know...believe me, I know...I feel the same. But...I suppose we need to find some way of getting over it. I mean, they weren't themselves and...and if they were evil now, they wouldn't even be here. They were given a second chance, just like we were after Galaxia-san..."

"Yeah...I know..." the blond buried her face in the brunette's shoulder, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She smelled of roses and lilacs, and somehow that was soothing. For a moment they simply embraced, then the blonde pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Look at me, crying over this! I really need a break...let's get out of here and go shopping. I really did want to do that."

"Me too...but you'll have to drop that outfit." Makoto gave her a shaky smile, tears shining in her own eyes, and waited while Minako dispersed her transformation. She averted her eyes as the transformation left her, briefly leaving the blond nude before her usual, civilian attire came to her body. Once Minako had fully dropped her transformation, Makoto took her arm and lead her out of the gardens and back toward the palace.

* * *

Explanation of Honorifics in Japanese Speech

In Japanese speech honorifics are always used when addressing friends, family, co-workers, and even strangers. The following terms are most-commonly used.

-san is a title of respect and is the most often used honorific. It is used for the surnames or given names of both males and females. Although in translation _san_ is usually rendered as a common courtesy title like "Mr." or "Ms.", unlike these it is never used in self-reference. Using _san_ to refer to oneself makes one appear childish or incredibly vain.

-kun is an informal honorific primarily used towards males (it is still used towards females, but rarely). It is used by persons of senior status in addressing those of junior status, by males of roughly the same age and status when addressing each other, and by anyone in addressing male children.

-chan is an informal version of _san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. _Chan_ continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. Parents will probably always call their daughters _chan_ and their sons _kun_, though _chan_ can be used towards boys just as easily. Adults may use _chan_ as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms.

-hieka is affixed to the end of a royal title, with a meaning similar to "Majesty" reserved for reigning sovereigns. It can also be used by itself as a direct term of address, similar to "Your Majesty"

Dropping the honorific on a name, even with close friends, is usually considered an insult or extremely derogatory as it suggests you have no respect for that person.

Dictionary/Translations

Bower: A chamber in a medieval castle meant specifically for the 'Lady of the House' to entertain guests and her own ladies in waiting. It is supposed to be a place of sanctuary for the women of the household since the men of the household would rarely choose to go there.

Fuku: means outfit, though is often used to describe the Sailor Outfits used as school uniforms in Japenese schools. The Senshi outfits were tailored after these school uniforms.


	2. Volatile Hearts and Bittersweet Moments

Volatile Hearts and Bittersweet Moments

Rei left the confines of the Shrine quietly, making sure not to disturb Onjii-san on her way out. He was finally sleeping, his breathing ragged and uneven; she couldn't help but wonder if, this time, he wouldn't wake. Taking a deep, shuddering breath of her own, the miko padded out into the grounds, grabbing a wicker broom on her way off the porch of the shrine. The place was in disarray and desperately needed to be tended. Normally one of the other workers would handle the grounds, but they'd been so distracted and busy, lately, that no one had the time. With a quiet air Rei gently swept the walk of dead leaves and sakura blossoms, piling them neatly so that she could move them to the compost heap later. While she swept, she thought of her grandfather and everything else that had happened since the Awakening. The man had already been sick before the Freeze, but it seemed the changes had exacerbated his illness to the point of no recovery. He had no energy and his body was wasting away...he had even had her shave his mustache because it had looked so very silly on his haggard, sunken face.

She still didn't understand why he was so sick; so many others had been healed during the Awakening, but her grandfather, along with a few others, had not been given that gift. She had demanded to know why from Serenity and Endymion, but neither could give her a satisfying answer; Serenity had suggested that perhaps he hadn't wanted to be healed, and so rejected it. Rei hadn't wanted to listen to such horrible thoughts, at the time, but now she accepted that Serenity was probably right. Onjii-san seemed to be done with his life and was ready to join the Kami.  
_  
'If only he would accept Serenity's help...'_ she thought, remembering Onjii-san's reaction to her statement that the Queen could heal him. He had smiled so softly, almost thankfully, and then simply shook his head. 'It is finally my time, O-ko-san, and I am happy it is. I have seen peace come to our world, and have seen you grow into your destiny. That is all an old man like me needs...' the words still echoed in her mind, reaching into her very heart and wrenching it. While she could understand and respect his decision, it didn't make it hurt any less...

She hadn't realized she was crying until a stiff breeze chilled the silent tracks on her cheeks. Absently she wiped them away with the sleeve of her haori, but they continued to fall from her violet eyes so that they blurred her vision and made it impossible to keep working. Pressing her hand to her lips, she tried to hold back the sobs, standing stiffly in the middle of the walk. Her back was to the Torii and her mind so firmly wrapped in her own pain that she did not hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late; arms wrapped around her from behind, light and hesitant, but attempting to be comforting. She could tell by his scent that it was Jadeite, and for a moment she was tempted to let him hold her. She so wanted to be held…but rationality won out over her pain and she quickly shoved his arms away. Not wanting him to see her in tears, she wiped viciously at her face with her sleeves until she was certain they were gone; only then did she turn to face him. The expression on his face was one of hurt and uncertainty and his gray-green eyes were filled with concern, but she forced herself to ignore all of it.

"What do you want?" Rei tried to keep her voice neutral, but the question came off harsh and demanding, causing the man to wince. Though it brought guilt to her heart, it also brought a small sense of satisfaction; perhaps it was the satisfaction that was causing the guilt.

"I was told you came here to visit your grandfather and thought that, perhaps, you'd want some company…" he hesitated, knowing now that this was probably a huge mistake. Rei had spoken very few words to him or the other Shitennou since they're appearance at the Awakening; just enough to be civil and polite, but nothing more.

"Well you were wrong, I don't need any company." Rei offered, taking a breath to calm her raging nerves. Deciding that was the end of the conversation, the miko returned to her sweeping, the strokes of the broom immediately betraying her agitation.

"I…see…" Jadeite bit his lip, his gaze locked on the broom rather than the woman holding it. The strokes were swift and hard, and they weren't doing much to pick up the debris on the walkway. The blonde sighed, feeling as if he should be doing more for the woman he still cared for, but he wasn't sure what. Since she was avoiding him, he hadn't had the chance to apologize for everything…he barely had an opportunity to say hello or goodbye in her presence. Even now she was ignoring him, as if he were nothing more than the wind in the trees.

"Rei-san, I…" again he hesitated, lost in a maelstrom of thoughts that he just couldn't seem to express correctly. Finally a sentence came to the front and he spoke it softly. "You shouldn't be alone, Rei-san…you shouldn't be crying alone…"

"I wasn't crying." Her voice was surprisingly calm and incredibly soft so that she could barely hear it herself.

"Then why are your eyes and cheeks so red?" he gazed at her beautiful face, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain. Not really thinking, he approached and took the broom from her hands, forcing it from her shaking fingers. Tossing the item aside, he pressed his hands into her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Rei-san, please…I know your hurting. You don't have to face this alone…" Her head was bowed, eyes locked to the ground. On instinct, he moved to embrace her only to be shoved brutally aside.

"Stop it, Jadeite!" she cried, stalking past him to pick up the discarded broom. Rather than return to sweeping, however, she continued to the porch and put the item away. "I don't need you hovering over me! I'm fine…"

"No your not! How could you be fine? The one person you've ever cared about is dieing; there's no way you could be fine!" he tried to keep his voice low, but frustration got the better of him. Taking a breath to calm himself, he started again, this time softer. "Rei-san, I just want to help you…why wont you accept my help?"

"Because I don't need **your **help." She growled, turning to glare at him from the porch. "The last thing I need is **your** help." Her fists were clenched now, her temper well and gone despite her best efforts. Men had always been able to do that to her, but this man in particular was a thorn in her side. Ever since he'd arrived with the others all he'd been trying to do was get her alone; and now that he had her alone all he could do was stand there reminding her of her weaknesses. "Why don't you just go away, Jadeite…just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Rei-san…it hurts me too much to see you hurting. Can't you understand that?"

"Why? It didn't hurt you so badly in the past…" this time the wince was much greater, and Rei felt herself smile inside. "You think you can just show up, all smiles and apologies, and expect us to welcome you with open arms, don't you?" she continued, her mouth running away with her anger and pain. "Well you're wrong Jadeite! It doesn't work that way!"

"Rei-san, I…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it, Jadeite! Perhaps in another life…" she stopped, realizing only too late how vulnerable she truly was. Licking dry lips, she turned her back on the man once more. "Please just go away, Jadeite-san…" she whispered, the anger slipping away and leaving her drained. "I don't want your help, or your comfort…I don't need it…not from you." No longer able to hold in her tears, the raven-haired woman retreated into the shrine.

For a moment she stood just inside the closed door, her head pressed into the wooden frame while she listened to see if he actually left. The sound of feet on the porch caused her to tense, and she could feel the man was standing just outside the door. Jadeite lifted his hand, as if to knock or force the door open, then dropped it. Shoving both hands into the pockets of his jeans, the man kicked absently at the wood, then turned to leave. At least he could show her how he cared by granting her wish to be gone from his presence.

When she was certain Jadeite was gone, Rei moved from the door and headed down the hall. Her intention was to go to the Fire in hopes of calming down, but as she passed by her grandfather's room she heard him call out to her. She immediately opened the door and slipped into the room, her steps silent on the wooden floor. When she'd reached his bedside, she dropped delicately to her knees. "Hai, Onjii-san?"

"Ah…Rei-chan…I thought I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" the man's voice was incredibly soft and breathless, just another reminder of how weak he had become. Not wanting to alarm him, Rei gave her grandfather a soft smile and shook her head.

"Everything is fine, Onjii-san…just a disgruntled visitor. They're gone, now…"

"I see…" his eyes closed and, for a moment, Rei thought he would drift back to sleep. She was about to rise and leave him, when his hands suddenly captured hers and his gaze locked onto her face. In that moment he was strong again, she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his grip around her slender hands. Shocked, the miko could only stare into the priest's eyes and wait with bated breath for him to speak.

"Rei-chan, I want you to promise me something. I know you have had a hard life and have made many sacrifices. I know you've had to keep secrets, even from your Onjii-san, and I know that you are a strong, independent woman. However, I also know that you are still young and that your hardships are only half-over…there are still many obstacles in your path, obstacles that will require the help of your friends and loved ones. Promise me, Rei-chan, that you will not deny those that wish to help you. Promise me that you will not let your fears and the pains of old hold you back from finding true happiness and love…" his gaze was so very intent that it burned into her soul, rooting out the fear and pain and laying them bare.

"Onjii-san…" the girl started, but her voice caught when the man shook his head.

"Promise me, Rei-chan…for the sake of both our hearts and happiness…" she was caught, as easily as a fly is captured in a spiders web. Lost in his dark eyes, Rei could only nod in response to his words. The priest's eyes narrowed, his lips frowning, and she finally released her breath.

"I promise, Onjii-san…I promise." And with those words she felt something inside her collapse, releasing a flood of emotion and thought that would take quite a bit of time to sort out. Her grandfather smiled and patted her hands, the energy of before suddenly slipping away. With a sigh he lay back on the cushions, his eyes closing.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan. Arigatou." As if that had been the only thing holding him to this plane of existence, the man slipped away. Rei could feel his soul as it rose from his body and filled the room with love, compassion, pride, and happiness…then it was gone; inside the Fire room the flames dwindled to almost nothing, acknowledging the passing of the priest. Dark hair fell forward as Rei bowed her head in prayer to send her grandfather to the Kami, as was proper. With shaking hands she took up the small bowl of water that had sat at his bedside and dipped her fingers into the cool liquid; still praying, she brushed the water over her grandfather's lips. Even as she went through the ceremony, tears slipped from her eyes to stain her hakama.

Ami had been in class when the call came, but she immediately excused herself. While her schooling was important if she were to ever achieve her dream, this particular event came before anything else. She rushed from the university, intending to head to the bus stop, only to stop when a car suddenly pulled up at the bottom of the stairs. She recognized the man inside and, though seeing him brought quite a bit of tension to her already tense nerves, was thankful for his sudden appearance. By the time she reached the car, the passenger door had been opened from the inside and she slipped into the seat; he hit the gas even before she'd gotten the door closed.

"Just tell me where to go." Zoicite offered, his green eyes locked on the road ahead of them.

"Turn here, then take a left at the next light." Ami stated in response before sitting back in silence. She tried not to look at the auburn-haired gentleman beside her, but her blue eyes kept glancing his way. She couldn't help it; he was handsome…

"Where now?"

"Just keep heading down this road about five blocks, then turn right." Zoicite nodded in response, pushing on the gas just a bit more. They were definitely speeding, now, but Ami didn't bother to mention it, considering he was just trying to get them there faster. "I didn't know you could drive…" she whispered, feeling the silence becoming oppressive. Zoicite simply shrugged in response.

"I wanted to learn…seemed like a worthwhile venture."

"It's definitely useful…" she turned her gaze to the window, uncertain what else to say. She didn't want to force a conversation, though she had to admit it was long coming. Now, however, did not seem to be the proper time.

"Is that it up ahead?"

"Hai…are we the first to arrive?"

"I'm not sure, I was on my way out of the palace when Endymion-san told me what happened…" the man trailed off, uncertain how to explain his sudden appearance at her school. When he'd heard what had happened to Rei's grandfather, he had immediately thought of Ami and the fact that she would want to be there.

"I see…" she bit her lip, wondering if she should say more and not wanting to push things too quickly. As they pulled up to the shrine steps, she turned her blue eyes back to him. "Thank you, Zoicite-san…"

"Of course, now let's go…" they bolted out of the car simultaneously and both hit the steps at a jog. Though he had always known Ami was in fine shape, he still felt somewhat impressed to watch her take the steps two at a time without even breaking into a sweat. When they reached the landing, she wasn't even breathing hard, whereas he was feeling the burn in both lungs and legs._ 'You're out of shape…time to up the training, I think…'_ he thought to himself as they rushed under the Torii. Up ahead he could see the King and Queen had beaten them to the shrine. With them stood two guards, Kunzite, Nephrite, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru; Zoicite was sure the rest of the contingent of guards was around, if not seen.

"Ami-chan!" Serenity turned as the blue-haired woman approached, smiling thankfully for her presence. They embraced, then Ami pulled back to search for Rei.

"Where is she?"

"Inside, still…she came out to greet us, then said she had to go back in. They're preparing everything as we speak.

"Don't they give it time?"

"The wake will be later this week, right now she is simply preparing her grandfather's rooms; the other workers have already closed off the shrine and covered the doors with white paper."

"I see…" at that very moment Rei stepped out of the shrine again, this time dressed in the proper jo-e of a Priest. She looked depleted of energy, and Ami wondered if she was going to be able to hold up. When the woman walked up to them, Ami immediately moved forward to embrace her. Words were meaningless, now, so neither spoke.

Zoicite watched the exchange in silence so that his presence would not be taken in offense. He stood by Endymion's side with Kunzite and Nephrite, who had come with the King and Queen. He wasn't sure where Jadeite was, though he was aware the blond had followed Rei to the shrine that morning and could only assume he was around…or gone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Minako and Makoto appear at the top of the steps; they were very winded and he could only assume they had run the entire distance from wherever they had been, to here.

"Rei-chan…" Minako was the first to speak, approaching the raven-haired girl with tears in her eyes and embracing her tightly. "Remember, we are here for you…" she whispered in the woman's ear before pulling back and taking in what she was wearing. The jo-e looked strange on her slim form, but only because it looked nothing like the kimono and hakama she usually wore. This was entirely white, rather than white and red, and fit her figure well. It was a sign that she had taken up the title of priest at Hikawa Jinja, something she had always been training for when not dealing with Senshi business. She did look nice in the traditional robe, but decided now was not the time to mention it. Stepping back, she allowed Makoto the chance to hug their friend, as well.

Once she was finished welcoming her friends and thanking them for coming, Rei lead them away from the front entrance and into the gardens behind the shrine. Once there they could all sit on available benches and actually talk.

"How are you holding up?" Michiru was the first to ask, her voice soft and caring. Rei smiled softly at her and shrugged.

"As well as can be expected…it helps that, in the end, I know he was happy."

"You do?" Hotaru asked, looking somewhat surprised. This wasn't her first confrontation with death, but her own, personal experience had not been happy.

"Hai, I do…I felt it when he finally passed." The miko-turned-priest gave a bittersweet smile and gently wiped her eyes of residual tears. Glancing back up, she could see that nearly everyone else there was crying, as well.

"He will be missed….he was a wonderful man." Endymion whispered, his words somehow sounding like a prayer.

"Hai…wonderful, if a little over-excitable." Makoto grinned, memories of their childhood returning with the small statement. Onjii-san--which he had asked all of Rei's friends to call him--had offered them all jobs at the shrine at least twice when they were younger. Unfortunately for him, they all had different callings.

"I hope you will all come to the wake? It will be held in two days."

"So Saturday will be the final preparations?" Serenity asked, her expression understanding.

"Hai…I made these plans when it became apparent that he wasn't going to get better. Everything is paid for and set…his cremation will take place right here, as will his burial."

"In the family cemetery, as is proper." Haruka nodded her head and pulled Michiru close, feeling suddenly protective with all this talk of death. "We will be here, Rei-chan." She finished, giving the raven-haired woman a soft smile.

"Arigatou, minna…it means so much to me that you are here, now." She wiped at newly formed tears, then sat back in silence. The whole place was filled with silence, as if paying homage to the life lost that day. After several minutes, Rei took a breath and stood. "I should be getting back to the Shrine. There's still a lot to be done. You will be alright without me?"

"Of course, Rei-chan!" Serenity offered, embracing her friend again. "Take all the time you need."

"Arigatou, Usa-chan…" they hugged for several more moments, then the Queen pulled back and allowed others to do the same. Only Zoicite, Kunzite, and Nephrite held back, not wanting to intrude. They gave her respectful nods when she glanced their way, and she returned them with one of her own. She was well aware that Jadeite was missing in the group and that, of all things, pained her even more. Sighing softly to herself, she gave everyone a smile, then lead them back to the front of the Shrine to watch them leave. Once they were gone, she returned to her new duties as priest of Hikawa Jinja.

"Ami-san, please wait…" Zoicite called, moving to catch up with the blue-haired woman. Thankfully Ami actually stopped upon hearing his call, and even turned to look at him while she waited. When he finally caught up to her, she tilted her head in inquiry.

"What is it, Zoicite-san?" she asked, sounding somewhat tired. She glanced toward the limousine that had brought the King and Queen to the Shrine, wondering if she should join them in heading back to the palace. Seeing her glance, Zoicite wondered if she even wanted to be in his presence. He licked his lips, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I was just wondering if…if you'd like a ride back to the university?" he offered, feeling like a fool.

"I don't think so…" Ami started, a light blush coming to her cheeks at the rather disappointed look that crossed Zoicite's face. Smiling, she pressed a hand into his arm. "But I'd love a ride back to the palace. The class I was in is well over, now, and I didn't have anything else for the day."

"Oh! Alright…to the palace, then." He gave her a soft smile, then started leading her back to his car. The limousine was still waiting, but when Serenity saw Ami walking with Zoicite, she signaled the driver to go ahead and leave. Ami watched it go with a mix of trepidation and thankfulness, then turned her attention back to Zoicite. He still seemed a little jumpy and uncertain, but for that she couldn't blame him.

"Arigatou, Zoicite-san…for the ride here and back home…" she offered just as they reached the car. Before she could even get around to the passenger door, the man rushed ahead of her and opened it for her. She gave him another soft, smile, and felt her cheeks warm with a blush.

"Of course, Ami-san." Zoicite waited patiently for the blue-haired woman to get settled, then closed the door and practically sprinted for his own. He felt nervous and his hands were sweaty; it was as if he were a schoolboy, again. "I'm glad I could be here to help…" he finished as he slipped into the car and started the engine. In moments they were on the street, heading for the palace. They could see it looming in the distance where Tokyo Tower once stood, back set by the quickly setting sun.

"I think Rei-chan's going to be okay…" Ami suddenly spoke up, desperate to fill the silence with something. Usually silence didn't bother her, but this was so pregnant and needy, she couldn't help speaking.

"That is good…I'll have to let Jadeite-kun know. He'll be worried about her…"

"I'm surprised he didn't come…" Ami glanced toward the auburn-haired man, wondering if he knew where his blonde companion had gone off to. Zoicite merely shrugged, then sighed.

"I'm not sure where he is…he said he was going to visit Rei-san at the shrine earlier today, but that was before all of…this…" he absently waived his hand in the air, then glanced toward Ami. "I have a feeling he already confronted her…"

"Ah…that probably didn't go well…" Ami offered with her own sigh. Leaning back in the seat, she absently played with a wrinkle in her skirt, wondering what else to say.

"No…probably not…" he returned his green eyes to the road, the silence filling the car, once more. It was unsettling, and it needed to be filled…but the only thing he could think to fill it with was more small-talk, or the real reason he wanted to be driving her home. After several more minutes of nothingness, Zoicite finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Ami-san, I—"

"Zoicite-san—" their eyes met and both couldn't help but chuckle softly at their own predicament. Taking a breath, Ami motioned for Zoicite to go first. He nodded his thanks, then gathered his courage with a deep breath of his own.

"Ami-san, I wanted to apologize for…everything. There's so much that happened in the past and…and even now; I'm not sure if you'll ever be able to forgive me—us—I mean…" he faltered, suddenly at a loss for words. There was still so much more he wanted to say, but he just couldn't seem to find the right way to say it.

"Don't apologize, Zoicite-san…" Ami's soft voice filled the void, her words tinted with understanding and uncertainty. She was blushing, now, as if embarrassed to continue, and absently brushed her bangs away from her face with her hand. She'd let her hair get too long so that now it nearly brushed her shoulders, much like Hotaru's once did. Pushing the strands behind her ear, she continued. "What happened in the past was not your fault, Zoicite-san. It was none of your faults…the human heart and mind can be very weak, especially when faced with the unknown. Fear is…a very strong emotion; it takes a lot to overcome it. That you and the others are here at all tells me that you are doing all you can to overcome that fear and be better people for it. Besides, when you combine fear and jealousy with evil, mind-controlling magic you don't exactly get a choice in what you're going to think or do."

Zoicite wanted to stare at her, but forced himself to keep his eyes on the road so they didn't end up in an accident. As it was, he kept glancing at her, incredulous that she would accept the past so readily. Perhaps he shouldn't have been; she was the most logical of the group, but somehow he had always thought she'd hold as much of a grudge as the others did.

"Zoicite-san, everyone makes mistakes. Even we made mistakes…." Ami faltered, memories from the battle with Galaxia filling her mind. In the end they had all been turned against their best friend and leader, much like the Shitennou…how could she hold a grudge against Zoicite and the others when she had been in the exact, same place as they not so long ago? Taking another breath, she glanced toward him. "The fact of the matter is, we can't spend all our time focusing on those mistakes until they rot within us. We have to accept them and learn from them…then move past them so we can continue to live our lives. That's what I plan to do…I would suggest you do the same." She gave him a hesitant smile, then turned her gaze back to her lap.

For a moment Zoicite let the silence sit, then he took a breath and nodded. However, there was still something on his mind, and he knew he had to get it off his chest. "What about…us?" he asked, his voice the barest whisper. Glancing toward Ami, he could see her bite her lip, her cheeks coloring an even darker red; it was quite pretty on her fair skin.

"Us…." She practically gasped the word, as if coming up for air. Her hands were clenched in her lap and she could feel her heart beginning to race, but knew she had to answer the question. Turning her blue eyes back to Zoicite, she shook her head slightly. "That I don't know…but…" for a moment she searched her heart, her soul, and finally nodded. "But I'm willing to see where time and patience will take us, Zoicite-san…" it seemed like the right answer, and when he smiled softly she knew it had been.

"That seems fair…"

* * *

Author Notes: I am trying very hard to be accurate in my use of Japanese terminology, as well as my use of Japanese rituals in this particular chapter (and probably future chapters to come). If at any time someone sees a mistake or misrepresentation, I would really appreciate it if you'd let me know. I am American, after all, and just like with any cross-over to another language/society there can be some misunderstandings/mistakes. Thank you.

Explanations

The act of moistening the deceased lips after death is called Matsugo-no-mizu (water of the last moment). It is a traditional Buddhist ceremony performed when someone dies.  
When a person dies the family shrine is closed and covered in white paper to keep out impure spirits of the dead; this is called Kamidana-fuji.  
Once a person has passed, the funeral rite includes they be cremated; following the cremation the ashes are buried in a cemetery (if a plot can be afforded); however, scattering ashes has become more popular in modern-day tradition.  
In Japanese the term 'priestess' is not used or found. The term 'priest' is used to describe both male and female, religious leaders.

Dictionary/Translation:

Arigatou: Thank you

Hai: yes

Hakama: A piece of traditional Japanese clothing which is tied at the waist and falls approximately to the  
ankles; they are worn over kimono.

Haori: Traditional hip-length or thigh-length kimono jackets.

Hikawa Jinja: This is the name of the shrine Rei and her grandfather tend/live at. Jinja actually means  
shrine and is specific to a Shinto shrine. Hikawa Jinja or Hikawa shrine is a real shrine located in the Omiya  
district of Saitama, Japan and is a major Shinto shrine. Many daughter shrines to this shrine exist  
across Japan and all use the term 'Hikawa' in their name to symbolize that they are daughters to this  
particular shrine.

Jo-e: Traditional robes worn by Shinto priests

Kami: deity or spirit

Miko: shrine maiden

Minna: everyone

O-ko-san: Child, often used by parents to their children

Onjii-san: grandfather, often used by grandchildren to their grandfather(s), though can be used to politely address an elderly man.

Sakura: cherry tree

Wake: A funeral ceremony to celebrate or commemorate the deceased; often celebrated in the person's  
home before the burial (though can be done at the funeral home).


End file.
